UCNC or Ultimate Cartoon Network Character
by JET34
Summary: What happens when 60 of Cartoon Network's most notable characters are sent to an island to compete for one million dollars? A journey filled with strategies, fierce competitions, and twists & turns. Who will come out on top? On Hiatus!
1. UCNC or UltimateCartoonNetworkCharacter

**Before I go any further, I feel that I, the author, should let you, the reader, know that I will not be giving out every intricate detail, like little quotes or moments between campers. Most of the time, I will cut from event to team's discussion to elimination, with the exception of some quotes, but not every detail. You try getting 60, that's right SIXTY, characters to say everything on their mind on a fan fiction story. If you can, kudos to you.**

**Welcome to something that I'll probably regret wasting so much time doing just so you can enjoy for 5 minutes two days out of the week. Still, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

UCNC or Ultimate Cartoon Network Character

Hello! My name is Greg Engelmann and this is UCNC, or Ultimate Cartoon Network Character. TV cameras and production staff are set up on this 100-acre area out in the middle of a small town in Texas. However, we have told the contestants that they are really in South America. The crew here has spent months making sure the site is stocked with cameras and is able to capture every moment.

Here's the deal. Since 1992, Cartoon Network has aired multiple cartoons. Some were met with good remarks and high ratings, some were met with harsh criticism and cancellation, and some are asked for or wished for to be put back on the air again by fans worldwide.

Well, for this show, we have plucked 60 characters from ten of Cartoon Network's most favorite shows from the past to now. All sixty will compete for over two months on this campground for a shot at winning some cold, hard cash.

Some tasks will require physical strength, some will require mental prowess, and some will test a contestants limitations. 59 will fall, but in the end, one will be left standing to claim the top prize of… $1,000,000!!!! Who will prevail? Who will plunder? Find out on… Ultimate CN Character!!

(Intro)

Welcome back to UCNC, this is what I will be referring the show to as from this point forward, except for a couple occasions. It's time to meet the sixty contestants from Cartoon Network who will compete for the million dollars.

Now, from Total Drama Island, ALL the contestants…

Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna, Gwen, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Justin, Noah, Harold, Ezekiel, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Cody, Tyler, and the co-hosts themselves, Chef and Chris MacLean.

From Chowder…

Chowder, Mung Daal, Endive, and Panini.

From Ben 10: Alien Force…

Ben, Gwen T. (Because there are two Gwen's and no one knows Gwen's last name), Kevin, Julie.

From Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends….

Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo.

From Camp Lazlo…

Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward.

From Codename: Kids Next Door…

Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abigail

From the Powerpuff Girls…

Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Professor Utonium (Can Not Use Their Powers).

From Ed, Edd, n Eddy…

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf.

From Johnny Bravo…

Johnny, Carl, Mama, Suzie.

From Dexter's Laboratory…

Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad.

(End of Chapter One)

* * *

**Get ready for a big adventure to come! I have already written about 15 chapters and I plan to update every Wednesday and Saturday. If I forget, I apologize and will post it as soon as possible. However, you should be satisfied for at least the first seven weeks. Also, if I get more chapters done, I will update more frequently. Its just now, I am trying to get through finals so Im not making any more chapters until the beginning of summer. **

**Hey! If a show you wanted is not here, I will not add it on just because you want it. Besides TDI, I picked shows that would be fine with having four characters represent their show. For example, Star Wars: The Clone Wars had too many characters, Teen Titans had five characters and picking four would be awkward, and I do not know how many people feel about 6teen. My only show that would have been fine, but I did not choose it, was The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**


	2. Basics of Show

Here's chapter two! It's not much so I apologize if you were expecting more. By this time next week, the story will form into what it will constantly be. For now, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Basics of Show**

Greg: Contestants, welcome to South America, your home for the next eleven weeks. On this summer-camp piece of land, you sixty contestants will spend the first few weeks working together in teams so that you do not get voted out by your own teammates. As the journey winds down, more and more campers will be voted out. At the end of it all, one of you will have the opportunity to win our grand prize, $1,000,000.

Everyone: Woo! Yeah!

Greg: Now, before we divide into teams, there are a couple of twists thrown in that you should know (and I'm sure the reader would like to know too.) First, even though you are on a team, your fate will not always rest in your teammates hands. The people watching at home will get a couple of chances to vote on who they would like to go home, and you will not know when those times will happen. Also, some challenges are automatic eliminations, meaning that if you finish last in the challenge or do the worst out of your teammates, you will be sent home right then and there. No vote, no pass through go, just a quick bah-bye.

One more thing, if you want to tell others what you are thinking, there will be cameras everywhere, documenting all your moments. If you want some alone time to vent, go wherever and ask a camera to come with you.

**For you the reader, when a contestant has () beside their name, it means they are by themselves.**

Now, it is time to divide into teams…

(End of Chapter Two)

* * *

Again, sorry for the short length. It will get better, I swear! Please R&R!


	3. Partners Seperated

**Here's a better chapter. Kind of like the second chapter, but do not worry. Soon, there will be no more of these. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Partners Seperated**

Greg: Okay, here's how we will divide into teams. First, let me get a census about who you would want on your team. So, everybody pair up with a friend or other character of your show. And… GO!

_After about one minute, thirty pairs of people were formed: Geoff/Bridgette, Gwen/Trent, Lindsay/Tyler, Beth/Cody, Duncan/Courtney, Izzy/Owen, Chris/Chef, Katie/Sadie, Eva/Noah, Harold/LeShawna, DJ/Justin, Heather/Ezekiel (No one would go with either of them), Lazlo/Clam, Raj/Edward, Edd/Eddy, Ed/Rolf, Johnny/Carl, Mama/Suzie, Bloo/Mac, Wilt/Eduardo, Ben/Julie, Gwen T./Kevin, Mom/Dad, Dexter/Dee Dee (Had no choice), Hoagie/Wally, Kuki/Abigail, Chowder/Mung Daal, Panini/Endive, Blossom/Buttercup, and Bubbles/Professor._

() Katie: Alright, me and Sadie will be together.

() Dexter: I do not know why I have to be with my stupid sister, Dee Dee.

() Trent: It's great to be hooked up with Gwen again.

Greg: Excellent! Now, I will let you know that the person you are with… WILL NOT be on your team.

_After Greg said that, everyone complained and/or was upset about the decision…_

() Katie: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

() Trent: Shoot! That stinks!

() Dexter: SUCCESS!!!!!

Greg: With that being said, half the people go onto the right side of the field and the other half, to the left.

_All contestants went to their respective sides, muttering under their breaths…_

Greg: Okay, now for the other part of this process, two staff members have a bag. Each bag has thirty stones inside. One bag has Brown and Blue stones in it, the other bag have Green and Gray stones. Everyone will reach into the bag and pull out a stone. The color of the stone will represent what team you will be on. When you know your team, stand on your respective mats of gray, green, blue, or brown. One more thing, if I catch you switching stones with anyone you will be forced to leave camp and miss out on the chance for $1,000,000. So… Good Luck!

_After fifteen minutes, everyone had their stone and was standing on their respective mats…_

Greg: Excellent! The teams are as such…

Blue Team, which will be called **Enubara**:

LeShawna, Katie, Geoff, Noah, Tyler, Ezekiel, Clam, Dee Dee, Edd, Abigail, Mama, Ben, Wilt, Mung Daal, Bubbles

Green Team, which will be called **Uso-Uso: **

Harold, Owen, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Gwen, Raj, Dad, Ed, Wally, Johnny, Julie, Mac, Endive, Blossom

Brown Team, which will be called **Illucavo:**

Trent, Duncan, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Chef, Edward, Dexter, Eddy, Hoagie, Carl, Gwen T., Eduardo, Panini, Buttercup

Gray Team, which will be called **Abrunga:**

Sadie, DJ, Cody, Heather, Courtney, Chris, Lazlo, Mom, Rolf, Kuki, Suzie, Kevin, Bloo, Chowder, Professor

Enubara, Uso-Uso, Illucavo, Abrunga, over the next two months you will compete in various challenges. These tests are designed for your teams to work together, both physically and mentally, in order to succeed. If your team loses a challenge, you all will have to participate in a bonfire ceremony.

At the bonfire ceremony, you will have your name inscribed onto a cartoon network black and white checkerboard set, like the good old days. The people safe will keep their checkerboard, the loser will have their checkerboard smashed before their own eyes. Then, that person will be forced to walk down this, which we have called: The Loser Road. A cab will pick you up and take you off UCNC for good.

Your camps are three cabins for each team: Enubara will be in the west, Illucavo in the east, Uso-Uso down south, and Abrunga up north. Each cabin has your corresponding color.

So, now that everyone understands, the first challenge will begin… NOW!!!

() DJ: Oh, man, after all that, we have to have a challenge now?

(End of Chapter Three)

* * *

There! Don't worry. the challenges start saturday. Got to start somewhere. Remember to R&R.


	4. Awful Run

**Here is the fourth chapter, but technically first in the real challenges so hopefully you will like it now. Please enjoy!**

**Enubara: **LeShawna, Geoff, Tyler, Clam, Edd, Mama, Wilt, Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Dee Dee, Abigail, Ben, Mung Daal, Bubbles

**Uso-Uso: **Harold, Bridgette, Beth, Raj, Ed, Johnny, Mac, Owen, Justin, Gwen, Dad, Wally, Julie, Endive, Blossom

**Illucavo: **Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Edward, Eddy, Carl, Eduardo, Duncan, Eva, Chef, Dexter, Hoagie, Gwen T., Panini, Buttercup

**Abrunga: **Sadie, Cody, Courtney, Lazlo, Rolf, Suzie, Bloo, DJ, Heather, Chris, Mom, Kuki, Kevin, Chowder, Professor

* * *

**Awful Run**

Greg: O.K. teams, get ready for your first challenge… The Awful Run! Your task is simple. (They are inside a pavilion) This pavilion is circular, which is perfect for this challenge. Everyone will be given a motion sensor tracker to wear onto their shoes. This will keep track of all of the laps that you run.

() Duncan: Wow, this technology is more advanced that anything those slobs are trying to keep me in back at juvy.

() Rolf: Rolf does not understand this do-hicky that goes on one's foot morsel.

() Lindsay: Cool!! A foot bracelet. I'll add it to my jewelry collection.

Greg: You will run around this pavilion for as long as you can, or until eight hours are up. Walking is not allowed! If I or any of the cameramen notice you walking, you will have five seconds to run again or you will be considered out. At the end of eight hours, the results of how many laps the individual did and the team results will be posted.

The three teams with the most laps will be the winners. The fourth-place team will, unfortunately, have to send one person home tonight. So, the race will begin in five minutes. Get ready! This is only the beginning.

_Everyone got into some running attire and strapped on their motion sensor trackers…_

Greg: Ready… and Go!

_The racers were off at high noon…_

() Kevin: That run was extremely difficult.

() Lazlo: Boy, running sure is fun!

() Endive: I… do not… run that well. Oh boy!!

_Three hours later, all sixty contestants have still continued to run, but suddenly…_

Dexter: Can't… Continue… On!!! (Faints)

Sadie: I got to stop! I just have to!

Edd: Oh, who am I kidding? I quit!

Raj: Oh… Ohhhh!!!

_From 3:00 to 5:00, thirty-seven contestants stopped. The standings for how many people were left at 5:00…_

Enubara: Seven

Uso-Uso: Five

Illucavo: Six

Abrunga: Five

_One hour and 45 minutes later, there were only seven people still running with Uso-Uso and Abrunga having only one remaining…_

Enubara: Three (Wilt, Geoff, Clam)

Uso-Uso: One (Johnny)

Illucavo: Two (Izzy, Chef)

Abrunga: One (Rolf)

_With thirty minutes left, fifty-nine were done and Enubara had just had Clam stop…_

Greg: Well, that was a long, long seven and a half hours. I hope you all had fun. (Glares from everyone) That being said, the results are finally done. Ready… in first place, with, and this is true, 9,136 laps is… Enubara! Clam ran an amazing 821 laps before coming to a stop at 7:31 p.m.

() Geoff: Wow, that Clam sure is a fighter.

Greg: In second place, with a just as impressive 8,524 laps is… Illucavo! Izzy ran 763 laps before stopping around 7:02 p.m.

() Edward: That Izzy is one impressive person. I may need her later on in the game.

Greg: Now, the other two scores were very close. There was a margin of, get this, fifteen laps!! One team received 8,123 to 8,108 laps around the track. Uso-Uso had Johnny rack in 713 laps before stopping at 6:49 p.m. Abrunga had Rolf rack in 731 laps before stopping at 6:54 p.m. In the end, it is total that counts and third place goes to… Abrunga!!!

() Chris: All right, SAFETY!!!

Greg: Uso-Uso, you were close. Unfortunately, one of your teammates is about to be sent home. Here is the lap sheet to influence your decision. See you in about two hours. Dismissed!!

The score sheet was as such:

Johnny-713, Wally-659, Dad-572, Beth-467, Owen-402

Justin-699, Bridgette-632, Julie-540, Harold-454, Endive-387

Ed-696, Gwen-586, Mac-510, Blossom-423, Raj-368

_The members of Uso-Uso were glaring at Raj and Endive for quitting so early throughout the whole walk back to camp…_

() Raj: I did not like the staring very much. I sure hope they can get this over with because that was just my warm-up.

() Endive: I know I will stay, because I've got the strength and will power necessary. I just don't have the footwork.

Wally: Okay, Justin, Ed, Johnny, and Mac we need to get rid of Endive.

Justin: But Raj did just as bad, in fact he did worse.

Wally: We need the guys to carry this team to victory. So, we are all in agreement.

Owen: Yah!

Ed: Uh-huh!

Mac: Right!

Justin: I guess so!

() Justin: I just met this little twerp, so he just can't boss me around. I'll make up my own mind.

_Meanwhile, in another cabin…_

Julie: I think Raj needs to get lost.

Gwen: Julie's right! He's so weak and whiny.

Blossom: Agreed.

Beth: Sure.

Bridgette: I sure hope that works.

_At the bonfire ceremony, Greg gave showed everyone their CN plaque…_

Greg: Campers, this plaque symbolized Cartoon Network for years. Now, your name has been bestowed on an individual plaque. If you get voted out, your plaque gets destroyed, you lose your chance to win $1,000,000, and you have to walk the Loser Road out of here… forever.

So, let's get to the votes. You will walk across that bridge and write down and place your vote inside the Toon Jar. After everyone has done so, I will retrieve the jar and read the votes out. Whoever gets the most votes will be eliminated. So, let's get to it. Blossom, you're up.

_Blossom, Beth, Owen, Endive, Johnny, Ed, Gwen, Justin, Julie, Wally, Mac, Harold, Raj, Dad, and Bridgette cast their votes… Greg retrieved them and returned to his post…_

Greg: Good Luck everyone. Here we go! First vote… Raj… ENDIVE… RAJ… Endive… RaJ… Endive… raj… endive… raj… endive. That's five votes for Raj and five votes for Endive… Raj… Raj. Seven for Raj, Five for Endive. ENDive… Endive. Okay, seven for Raj, seven for Endive. The first person voted out of UCNC is… Raj.

_Many were surprised. Raj was in denial and shock…_

Greg: Raj, I'm sorry but you are… NOT THE ONE!!! (Smashes CN Plaque) It's time for you to go.

_The members of Uso-Uso watch as Raj walks away into the darkness…_

Greg: First vote, always a tough one. Hopefully you can bounce back from this setback. Head back to camp. Good Night!

(End of Chapter Four)

* * *

Hopefully you all enjoyed it better than the first three. Well, it will remain this way as the show goes on. Stay tuned 'cause Wednesday, the teams will send another of their own off forever.


	5. The Jump RopeaThon

**Sorry for the delay. Here is Chapter 5 and soon Chapter 6 will be up.(Bold** means the person is eliminated)

**Enubara: **LeShawna, Geoff, Tyler, Clam, Edd, Mama, Wilt, Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Dee Dee, Abigail, Ben, Mung Daal, Bubbles

**Uso-Uso: **Harold, Bridgette, Beth, **Raj, **Ed, Johnny, Mac, Owen, Justin, Gwen, Dad, Wally, Julie, Endive, Blossom

**Illucavo: **Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Edward, Eddy, Carl, Eduardo, Duncan, Eva, Chef, Dexter, Hoagie, Gwen T., Panini, Buttercup

**Abrunga: **Sadie, Cody, Courtney, Lazlo, Rolf, Suzie, Bloo, DJ, Heather, Chris, Mom, Kuki, Kevin, Chowder, Professor

* * *

**Jump Rope-a-Thon**

Greg: After Uso-Uso dealt with a hard elimination and rough night, they got up in the morning and made a pact.

Justin: Okay, I do not know about you all, but we are NOT going back there again.

Johnny: You can say that again. HAH!

Ed: Yeah!

Justin: The dead weight is gone. Let's show everyone else that Uso-Uso means business.

All Three: Yeah!

() Owen: I'm so glad to be here. It's rough to send someone home, but as long as I'm here, I'm cool.

_About three hours later, the four teams met outside the pavilion into a sand-coated field…_

Greg: Okay, campers, one down and 58 to go before we have a champion.. Don't think just because you won one challenge means you have what it takes to be the Ultimate Cartoon Network Character. So, put yesterday behind you and get ready for today's challenge. The… Jump Rope-a-Thon.

_Everyone let out a big UGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!..._

() Dexter: Ugh, not more physical stuff.

() Chowder: Not the Rope… NOT THE ROPE!!!

() Eva: Seriously, Jump Rope? That's the best they can come up with?

Greg: For this challenge, everyone will have a jump rope in hand. You have two minutes to jump as many times as you can. The person with the most jumps will win the challenge for their team. So, go…

_The campers immediately began jumping before Greg could finish. However, Greg did not stop them…_

Greg: Stop!

Blossom: Woo! I jumped so much! I know I won.

Ezekiel Eh, I think I won dude.

Kevin: You two are out of your league. I won this challenge.

Greg: Actually the challenge has just begun.

Kevin: Uh… What?

Greg: You didn't let me finish. I was going to say go ahead and pace yourself because only two people will be eliminated each round. Then, once all of one team's players are gone, that team will have to go to the campfire and send someone home.

_Everyone grunted and let out a bigger UGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!..._

() Kevin: So, I push myself for nothing? Great.

() Carl: I knew that with all the others here, I would be smart to realize that others would leave. I mean, to have the best jumper in one round win? Please! Then this show would be boring.

Greg: You should have let me finished. Now, according to the motion sensors left on your shoes (they are not allowed to take them off as they are crucial to results), the two who failed were… Bloo and Sadie. You two are out.

Bloo: Eh, good riddance. I know my team will prevail.

Greg: Well, you better hope because you lost two contestants this round.

Bloo: Oh, man, that's not good.

Greg: Get ready everyone else because the next one begins in three, two, and one!!

_As the hour went by, more were eliminated. In this order: Bloo/Sadie, LeShawna/Dexter, Eduardo/Owen, Beth/Katie, Suzie/Noah, Edd/Endive, Bridgette/Courtney, Tyler/Harold, Chowder/Mom, Gwen/Ezekiel, Cody/Lazlo, Geoff/Duncan, DJ/Carl, Kuki/Gwen T., Heather/Eddy, Edward/Trent, Panini/Mung Daal, Julie/Bubbles, Blossom/Professor, Lindsay/Rolf…_

_After all that, 6 were remaining for Uso-Uso, 6 for Enubara, 5 for Illucavo, and only 2 for Abrunga…_

Greg: Only two left for Abrunga, Kevin and Chris. You guys need to hang on to keep this up. Go!

() Kevin: Even though I was beat, I knew I could do it.

_At the end of one minute, the two eliminated were… Hoagie and Mama_

_Next round, Buttercup/Dad; next, Mac/Abigail; next, Ben/Dee Dee; next, Izzy/Ed; the score was Uso-Uso: 3 and the other three teams: 2_

() Buttercup: I grew more nervous. As Abrunga stayed alive and our team kept diminishing, I knew it was going to be close.

Greg: Abrunga has been able to hang on. Now, will Enubara or Illucavo fall? Will Uso-Uso bring forth a huge surprise? Ready… Go!

() Chris: I could not… hold on.

Greg: The two eliminated are… Chris and… Justin! Abrunga has one left: Kevin. He said that a couple of people were 'out of their league'. Well, is he right there with him? Let's find out. Ready… Go!

() Mom: I kept biting my gloves, I was so nervous.

Greg: The two ones out are… Clam and… Wally. Wow, Uso-Uso, Abrunga, or Enubara could lose here. Who will it be? This round will decide it! And… GO!!

_The five (Kevin: Abrunga, Eva and Chef: Illucavo, Johnny: Uso-Uso, and Wilt: Enubara) were gunning it hard. At the end of it all, the scores read that one person had 72 jumps in two minutes and the lowest had 59. They all pushed hard…_

Greg: The results are… with 72 jumps, Johnny saves Uso-Uso for another night!

_Everyone on Uso-Uso cheers…_

() Johnny: We're safe. Uh-huh. We did it!

Greg: With 67 jumps, Wilt has saved Enubara from elimination. _They all cheer…_

() LeShawna: Woohoo! I live to fight another day.

Greg: Before I read third place, I'll just say that Eva got the lowest this round, with 59. It comes down to whoever got 64 instead of 63 jumps. The man with 64 jumps is………………………… KEVIN!!! Kevin has fought off almost ten rounds to save Abrunga from the ceremony tonight. Alas, Illucavo, you 15 will pay me a visit tonight. See ya!

_The 15 of Illucavo could not believe how unlucky they had gotten…_

Chef: Man, we were so close! MAN!!

Edward: But the real question is… who do we get rid of?

Panini: Well, I vote for Dexter. The boy has done hardly anything here.

Eva: Yeah, but the kid is smart and we need that here. There will be some mental challenges or something later on so I think let him sit around.

Trent: But what about Carl? He could be the smart guy for us.

Gwen T.: Guys, I think Lindsay might need to go. She doesn't seem to be of any contribution to us.

Duncan: Smart thinking, red-head.

Eduardo: Well, it looks like we are in a conundrum.

() Edward: I don't know about them, but I'm getting rid of the blonde coo-coo.

() Duncan: That little 'genius' needs to go. He's so weird and obviously is of no help.

_At the ceremony, Greg told them about the plaques and the players cast their votes…_

Greg: Okay, once the votes are read, that's it. The person with the most names will have to leave camp immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote… Dexter…LINDSAY… DeXter…Dexter…Lindsay…Lindsay…LINDSAY…DEXTER…LINDSAY…LINDSAY…LINDSAY… That's seven votes for Lindsay, four votes for Dexter. Second person voted out of UCNC… Lindsay. That's eight and enough. Lindsay, I'm sorry but you are… NOT THE ONE! (Smashes plaque) Time for you to go.

Lindsay: Bye everyone!

_She waves and everybody else waves back…_

Greg: The first one is gone. Get ready because the worst has yet to come. Good night!

(End of Chapter Five)

* * *

Feel free to Read and Review at any time. I want to hear if you like the story or not and what you would do. Also, maybe pitch me a couple of ideas for other stories. I got a summer of nothin' much to do.


	6. The Unlucky Bite

**Here's Chapter 6! Hopefully with summer time, you will see a chapter every other day. Please enjoy! **

**Enubara: **LeShawna, Geoff, Tyler, Clam, Edd, Mama, Wilt, Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Dee Dee, Abigail, Ben, Mung Daal, Bubbles

**Uso-Uso: **Harold, Bridgette, Beth, **Raj**, Ed, Johnny, Mac, Owen, Justin, Gwen, Dad, Wally, Julie, Endive, Blossom

**Illucavo: **Trent, **Lindsay**, Izzy, Edward, Eddy, Carl, Eduardo, Duncan, Eva, Chef, Dexter, Hoagie, Gwen T., Panini, Buttercup

**Abrunga: **Sadie, Cody, Courtney, Lazlo, Rolf, Suzie, Bloo, DJ, Heather, Chris, Mom, Kuki, Kevin, Chowder, Professor

* * *

**The Unlucky Bite**

_After the elimination, Illucavo went straight to sleep, perfectly sure that they had made the right choice in the end, except for a couple..._

() Hoagie: I kind of wish that Dexter had left. I wanted to, you know… get to reeeeally know Lindsay, if you know what I mean.

() Panini: Dexter should have left. Now, we are going to stink. I just know it.

_Eight hours later, the 58 contestants meet Greg in the dining hall…_

Greg: I welcome the 58 of you to your next challenge, the Unlucky Bite! This bed sheet over this table hides something that a lot of you really like. Behold…

_Greg uncovers the sheet to a table filled with exactly 58 brownies…_

Owen: BROWNIES!!!!

Sadie: Mmmm, Brownies!

Chowder: Brownies! Brownies! Brownies!

() Ed: Brownies! Ha! Ha! Hahaha!

DJ: Hey, why would you be giving us brownies as a challenge?

Greg: Good question, DJ. You see, this challenge is based entirely on luck! Is luck with you or not? For this challenge, four members at a time, one from each team will step up, choose a brownie, and eat it. Here's the catch! If your brownie is plain, you are safe. However, one of these 58 brownies actually contains… Dog Poop!!

_Everyone goes 'YUCK' or 'EW' or is at least disgusted by what Greg had just said…_

() Heather: Ugh, okay, now they've gone too far.

() Bridgette: That's absurd and disgusting!

Greg: If you happen to eat the brownie with dog crap, you lose. Not your team, but YOU!!! This is one of the multiple challenges which will be called an 'Automatic Elimination'. If you eat that brownie, you will have to leave the camp and miss out on your chance at winning the $1,000,000.

() Ben: So one bite and I could be out of here? Oh, man. Pressure's on.

() Cody (praying): Please don't let me eat dog poop! Please don't let me eat dog poop!

Greg: So, who will be our first four to decide their fate?

_The first four were (Always in order by team: Enubara, Uso-Uso, Illucavo, and Abrunga) Abigail, Mac, Buttercup, and Courtney. They all chose a brownie…_

Greg: Take a bite whenever you are ready.

_All four ate their brownie with ease. They were safe…_

() Abigail: Mmm Mmm, delicious!

Greg: Okay, next four… are Noah, Julie, Trent, and Rolf. Go ahead and… EAT!!

_Four brownies eaten, four faces fine with them…_

() Julie: Oh, I wish I had another.

Greg: All right, this is too boring. Let's liven it up! From now on, two at a time will go and they have to wear blindfolds when choosing.

() Panini: Oh, come on!

() Tyler: That's ridiculous!

Greg: Next two… (First it will be Enubara and Abrunga, then Uso-Uso and Illucavo, and alternating throughout) Edd and Bloo. Go!

_They both chose a brownie at random and ate it. Suddenly, Edd hacked his up…_

Edd: (Cough) HAAAHHH!!! (Cough) (Spit up brownie)

Greg: Edd, give me that brownie.

_Greg chewed it…_

Greg: Edd, this brownie tastes fine. Why did you hack it up?

Edd: Oh, I guess it just felt funny in my mouth.

() Edd: I really felt something weird in that brownie. No joke!

() Mung Daal: I had a good feeling until Greg was just fine with the brownie.

() Bloo: Mine was great.

Greg OOOKkay! Anyway, you two are safe. Next, Dexter and Endive. Eat!

_Both of them ate and were fine…_

Greg: Next, LeShawna and DJ (Fine) Now, Owen and Panini (Fine, in fact, Owen wanted more) This one, Mama and Heather (Okay) This time, Wally and Izzy (Safe) _Greg started to look impatient, the he thought of a great idea…_

Greg: Okay, for the rest of you, the format is this. Pick up a brownie. Eat it and the one with dog crap loses. That way, we will have a loser, but everyone will have eaten. So, come up, pick a brownie, and no trading or fussing over not getting 'this one' or 'that one'

() Harold: It came down to this. Someone was going to go.

() Suzie: I was praying that I had an edible brownie in my hand.

_The remaining 38 contestants had a brownie in hand…_

Greg: This will decide it! Ready… and EATT!!!!

_A few seconds after everyone had eaten, three mouths were coughing…_

Greg: The three who have a chance at going home are… Cody, Mung Daal, or Gwen. Contestants, hand over your brownies.

_Greg tried Cody's first…_

Greg: Cody… you're safe, my man.

Cody: All Right!

_Greg tried Mung Daal's…_

Greg: (Hack) (Cough) (Cough) Oh man, that's bad. I, I, I mean, Mung Daal… your brownie had the dog poop. I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave.

Mung Daal: Oh man, this stinks!

() Gwen: I was glad to be safe… (giggling) but not as glad as seeing Greg hack up that brownie. Ha! Ha!

() Wilt: I'm sorry, but Greg was too funny!!

Greg: Oh… not as bad as this brownie, I assume. Anyway, I have your plaque in the kitchen, where I keep everyone's before campfire.

_Greg opened up a cupboard containing everyone's plaque…_

Greg: Let's see… Geoff, Wilt, Dee Dee, A-HA! Mung Daal's. Well, Mung, I'm afraid you are… NOT THE ONE! (Smashes plaque) Good-bye!

Mung Daal: Bye everyone! (Waves)

_Everyone waves…_

Greg: That's today's challenge, everybody. Enjoy the rest of the day!

(End of chapter six)

* * *

**I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Also, to anyone who wants to report me, don't! You are just being a jerk. I like to make stories for viewers. I welcome criticism but not threats.**

**Tune in for my next chapter, most likely wednesday.**


	7. The Stamina Withstanda Event

**Okay, I changed up the format. Does this please all of you? If not, let me know and I will (sigh) try again. However, if I it is still not satisfactory by the next chapter, I will abandon the story altogether. So please let me know if this method is okay, alright? Please enjoy.**

**Enubara: **LeShawna, Geoff, Tyler, Clam, Edd, Mama, Wilt, Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Dee Dee, Abigail, Ben,** Mung Daal**, Bubbles

**Uso-Uso: **Harold, Bridgette, Beth,** Raj**, Ed, Johnny, Mac, Owen, Justin, Gwen, Dad, Wally, Julie, Endive, Blossom

**Illucavo: **Trent,** Lindsay**, Izzy, Edward, Eddy, Carl, Eduardo, Duncan, Eva, Chef, Dexter, Hoagie, Gwen T., Panini, Buttercup

**Abrunga: **Sadie, Cody, Courtney, Lazlo, Rolf, Suzie, Bloo, DJ, Heather, Chris, Mom, Kuki, Kevin, Chowder, Professor

* * *

**The Stamina Withstand-a Event**

_The elimination of Mung Daal at that moment stunned all the members of Enubara…_

"Poor Mung." Tyler said, "He did not deserve that."

"He was just one average Joe and now he's just gone." said Ezekiel

However, Ben had a different point of view, stating, "Well, the way I see it, with Mung gone, we got rid of some dead weight."

LeShawna was right along with Ben, stating, "I say that our team needs to sleep on this and focus on tomorrow."

_After a relaxing day and a good night sleep, the 57 contestants awoke for their next challenge…_

Greg spoke about the new elimination technique used on Mung Daal, stating "Okay, so all 57 of you have been exposed to two methods of elimination."

Harold was stunned, "Two?"

Greg went on to say, "Yep. There will be more methods down the road, so get ready because your time here could be up like that (snaps fingers). The good news is that today, it's just a regular elimination. The bad news… this challenge will be tough. It's… The Stamina Withstand-a Event."

Gwen T. was lost, stating "The what?"

"That can't sound good!" said Johnny

"Not more workouts!" said Sadie

Greg went on in detail, explaining, "For this challenge, the 57 of you will compete in four methods of exercise that unique in testing one's stamina: Each event will go on until 14 of you are eliminated. In the end, only one will be left and will not only win the event for their team, but also will receive this." (holds up envelope)

"What's that?" said Carl

"In my hand holds a 'Challenge Immunity' pass." said Greg, "Get first place in this event and you will not have to take part in tomorrow's challenge. Also, if your team happens to lose that challenge, you will be safe from the vote. In short, this pass is important in this game. And there will be more of these down the road, so be prepared."

"I wanted that pass," said Beth, "I did not care if I backstabbed my team; I wanted that pass."

"That pass intrigues me." said Heather

Greg went on to say, "Now, if all of your team gives up first, you will have to go to the campfire tonight and one of you will leave here… forever. So, let's begin. The first challenge is the Bar Hang. Everyone will hang off this bar until they can take no more. On your mark… get set… go!!"

_The contestants started hanging and after only 28 seconds, 14 had dropped (in no particular order)… LeShawna, Chowder, Courtney, Owen, Eduardo, Sadie, Katie, Kuki, Noah, Dexter, Carl, Suzie, Bubbles, and Tyler._

"Me no comprende how other people do that," exclaimed Eduardo, "Me could not do that."

Courtney had a more selfish reason, stating, "The others can do these challenges. I can't."

Greg was amazed by how long some people could withstand the challenge as he went on to say, "Okay… that was quick. Onto the next assignment… The Push-Up Hold position. You have to hold into the push-up position for as long as you can. Once you hit the floor, that's it. Ready… Go!" (Blows whistle)

_This event lasted 2 minutes and 3 seconds before 14 had been declared 'out' (in no particular order)… Hoagie, Panini, Bloo, Mac, Johnny, Edd, Eddy, Mom, Mama, Julie, Cody, Blossom, Harold, and Chris._

"Physical activity and I do not mix." said Edd

"That… was… so tough!!" exclaimed Harold

Johnny had a different reason, stating, "I just happened to slip while checking out all the ladies!"

Greg changed up the atmosphere of the challenges by stating, "Good news, everyone. No more workouts. Now we move onto your mental and emotional areas. The next part of this four-way challenge… The Math Fly-By. The 28 who were eliminated will help with this part. You will be shown math flashcards of simple, first grade addition and subtraction cards. Only for this, the cards will be flashed every three seconds and if you do not answer in time or the answer is wrong, you're out. The answers are on the back for the eliminated ones. Everyone ready… Go!" (blows whistle)

_This event only lasted 1 minute 27 seconds before 14 more left the match (in no particular order)… Geoff, Bridgette, Lazlo, Clam, Kevin, Eva, Ed, Rolf, DJ, Buttercup, Ezekiel, Dad, Dee Dee, and Wally_

"I tried to keep up, but… AAAHHH" shrieked Geoff, "Too… Much… Math!!"

"I left all my smarts back in high school." said Dad

_Enubara had 3 members left, Uso-Uso had 4 members left, Illucavo had 6 members left, and Abrunga had 2 members left…_

"Final event," Greg said, "This event will decide the winners, the losers, and the safe one from tomorrow's challenge. The final challenge is… The Non-Stop Stand-a-thon. The 15 of you will have to stand in one spot for as long as you can."

But Greg was not done yet, "Oh and to heighten the suspense, everyone will be secluded (suddenly, white walls appeared out of the pavilion) in between a set of walls. Also, in between those walls is a black circle. If your toenail so much as reaches outside the circle, you will be eliminated. You have to stand within that circle."

Gwen was intrigued, "Interesting ending."

Greg went on to say, "The only way to win is to keep on standing. Each time a person is eliminated, they will be announced. Good luck and… Stay Standing."

_For the first half-hour, only four had left: none from Enubara, Gwen and Endive from Uso-Uso, Edward and Chef from Illucavo, and none from Abrunga…_

Greg decided to make the challenge tougher for those left, "Okay, I guess you eleven need more of a challenge. So, from now on, a chair will be placed next to your circle. This will be used to taunt you, as if the chair is saying, 'Come on, and sit! You know you want to.' Try not to give in!"

_Another half-hour had gone by and three had left the game: Wilt from Enubara (2 left), none from Uso-Uso (2 left), Izzy from Illucavo (3 left), and Heather from Abrunga (1 left)…_

Greg decided to knock the competition up a notch, "Now, get ready final eight, because you are going to get creeped out by our… MONSTERS!!!"

_In real life, as the eight were still in the challenge, the 49 eliminated put on scary costumes and masks and waited for Greg's signal…_

_After five minutes, Professor had stepped out…_

"Professor has left," announced Greg, "Which means Abrunga will be going to the campfire tonight!"

_At that point, Justin, Ben, Trent, and Gwen T. stepped off in joy, unaware that the game was over…_

Greg pointed them out, "Gwen T., Justin, Ben, and Trent, you all stepped out. You're out!"

Ben was ashamed, "I completely forgot! Idiot!"

Trent was pissed, "Drat, I was so close!"

_All that were left were Beth, Duncan, and Abigail…_

Greg had a message for the last three, "You all want that prize, don't you?! Well, let's hope you can stand that long."

_Beth just closed her eyes while standing, Abigail was humming, and Duncan was playing with his knife. Unfortunately, about a hour later, Duncan lost control and… WOOMPP!! Fell right on the floor…_

Greg announced, "And with that, Duncan is out but Illucavo, as I said, is safe from the vote tonight. The two left are Beth from Uso-Uso and Abigail from Enubara. Two strong girls, fighting for their chance to stay an extra night here at camp. Who will prevail?!"

Abigail was impressed with who her opponent was, "I do not know how that Beth was able to stay as long as she did."

Beth went on to say, "I wanted that pass… badly."

_The task went on for three hours. The girls started to get tired and woozy. Suddenly, Abigail was feeling weird from humming so much and she got disoriented._

Abigail yelled out, "Whoa! Whoa! AAAHHH!!!" (Thud)

Greg exclaimed, "And with Abigail out, the winner is Beth!"

_Beth got out of the circle and rushed over to Greg…_

"Congrats Beth." Greg said, "You went through more than five hours of stamina-induced challenges_. _Here is your 'Challenge Immunity' pass. You do not have to do tomorrow's event and you are safe from the vote should your team lose."

Greg had a different message for the fourth-place team, "Meanwhile, Abrunga, one of you is about to be gone. Make up your minds and meet me at the campfire… in one hour. Since the challenge took up time, you have only one hour to make a decision. Let this be a lesson to you all. Think about who you might want to get rid off because you never know when a situation like this will arise. See ya!"

_The four tribes left and Abrunga talked amongst them…_

Kevin had a good strategy, "Okay guys, one of the two fatties has got to go."

"You mean the overeating kitty and the little prairie girl in pink?" said Rolf

"Exactly." said Kevin

Cody had his mind set, "I think Chowder. He's usually the first to quit."

DJ had a different opinion, "But so does Sadie."

Heather agreed, but also had another in mind, "Uck, I wish we could get rid of three tonight."

Professor was confused, "Three?"

Heather exclaimed, "Yeah, Sadie, Chowder, and Bloo."

"Oh, right, Bloo," Cody said, "He is pretty annoying."

Lazlo was feeling rushed, "Oh, man, we got to think fast. Campfire is soon."

Chris said in the confessional, "I'm putting Sadie's name down. We need more brute force and she does not have it."

Bloo had a different, 'sinister' idea, "Oh, Cody will surely be surprised that I voted for him. That little twerp. I got the Professor in on voting out Cody too. He'll never see it coming."

_At the campfire, the people had been given the info ad they had already made their choice. Greg just got the jar…_

Greg explained, "Okay, once the votes are read, the person with the most will have to leave. I'll read the votes. First vote… CHOWDER… SaDie… Sadie… Bloo… BLOO… Cody… Cody… Chowder… Sadie… Sadie… Bloo… Bloo. So that's 4 votes for Sadie, 4 votes for Bloo, 2 votes for Chowder, and 2 votes for Cody. Bloo… Sadie… That's 5 for Sadie and 5 for Bloo, if those vote is for neither Sadie nor Bloo, the five whose votes went for someone other than Sadie or Bloo will have to vote again."

Greg announced, "The fourth person voted out… Sadie. That's six votes, Sadie. I'm afraid you are… NOT THE ONE! (smashes plaque) Time to go!"

Sadie was very upset, "WAAAHHHH!!! WHY!! WHY!!!!"

_She wept off into the darkness…_

Greg went on to say, "Okay, so each of the teams is done to 14. Be ready because the tasks are only to get harder from here. Goodnight!"

(End of Chapter seven)

* * *

Let me know if this method works, also if you liked the chapter.


End file.
